Just The Two Of Us
by BonneNuit
Summary: Dog!HainexBadou HainexBadou one shot. Haine feels something for Badou, but is drowned by Dog's lust for him. No underage readers.


**Pairing: Dog!HainexBadou HainexBadou**

**Just a one shot to test the waters… I LOVE this manga, but there is so few fan fiction written about it D= **

**Summary: Haine feels…something about Badou, but any emotion he may have for the other man is drowned by Dog's lust for Badou. As for Badou…well, he can't always tell the difference. Written for Eternal Dumas who encouraged me to write this. **

**Contains: Yaoi, cursing, violence, sexual content (anal, fingering and hand job). All of the sex is consensual though!**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Just the Two of Us

"Hn…" Badou stirred on the bed and made a slight noise in the back of his throat. Haine stared down at him from his position beside the bed and furrowed his brow. Badou remained unaware of his presence and continued his sleep of the dead that left him pleasantly unaware.

'_Such a pretty specimen…' _Dog whispered in the back of his mind. Haine's eye twitched and he crushed the thought vehemently with his own mind before reaching down to caress Badou's blood-red locks. His hair was soft and the long strand slipped like silk through Haine's calloused fingers. Badou snored loudly and Haine allowed a slight smile to cross his lips before he bent down and brushed the same lips over Badou's forehead.

"Ghn…" Badou turned on the bed and moved toward Haine's warmth. Haine hesitated, wondering if he should risk Badou waking up in order to give into his desires.

But the decision wasn't left to him, as Badou's eye that wasn't hidden underneath an eye-patch fluttered open. At first he blinked in confusion at the sight of Haine hovering over him, and then he yawned and sat up.

"What's up, White-Hair?" Badou asked and scratched the back of his head. Haine noted with interest that Badou wasn't wearing a shirt, as seen by the covers falling to his lap when he sat up. "We got a job or something?"

Badou was already reaching for his pack of smokes, but Haine laid his hand on Badou's arm to stop him.

"Wha-" Badou froze as Haine leaned down and brushed their lips together. "Haine, what- !!!"

Haine pushed Badou back down on the bed and straddled his hips. He ran his fingers through the long hair he had been playing with only moments before and ignored the hands pushing at his chest.

"You're so noisy." Haine muttered and gripped the hair tightly before crushing his mouth over Badou's. Badou flailed underneath Haine momentarily, but the blankets pinned his legs down and Haine's hands did the same for his wrists. Haine pulled away to lick his lips, grinning slightly at the taste of Badou.

Badou narrowed his eye and frowned at Haine while tugging his arms in Haine's grasp. "Oi, let me up, White-Hair."

"Not yet, Eye Patch," Haine muttered back and nuzzled Badou's neck. In the back of his mind Dog panted with the desire to bite down on the creamy neck and taste Badou's blood, but Haine ignored him. He transferred his grip on Badou's wrists to one hand and shifted off of him only long enough to push the covers down.

Instead of struggling, Badou arched his head up and nipped and Haine's neck, making the albino groan in pleasure. He released Badou's hand and Badou instantly wrapped his arms behind Haine's neck to pull him down for a deep kiss. Haine noted in appreciation that Badou must have brushed his teeth after his last cigarette for the night because he didn't taste like the ash he expected him to.

Haine's hand caressed the dip of Badou's hips and hooked over the waist band of the boxers Badou wore to sleep. Badou inhaled sharply into the kiss when Haine shoved them down and began to stroke his erection.

"Fuck, Haine!" Badou grunted and parted his legs to get more friction. Haine pulled away just long enough to take the boxers off the rest of the way and then knelt in between the long legs.

Badou reached down for his belt as Haine kissed his neck sloppily and jerked him off quickly. Haine let out a low groan as his hard on was released to the night's air and Badou wrapped his legs around his waist to tug him close. Their dick's slid against each other wetly and both of them shuddered at the feeling.

Badou's fingers dug into his back as Haine wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and begun to stroke.

'_But you want more than that, don't you?' _Dog asked Haine who sucked harshly on Badou's neck and tried to shove the voice away. But it only seemed to be getting stronger.

Haine growled in irritation and reached his free hand up to shove his fingers into Badou's mouth. Badou glared at him with that one eye of his but sucked on the invading digits and swirled his tongue around them. Haine ignored the look and instead wondered how that hot, wet mouth would feel around his cock. He almost groaned out loud at the though and removed his fingers.

'_It's not just his mouth you want to fuck, screw the preparation.'_

Haine ignored Dog again and slipped two fingers inside of Badou who twisted in discomfort and panted harshly at the sensation. "Fucking White-Hair…" Badou cursed and clung to Haine tighter. Haine spread his fingers apart and twisted them around, ignored Badou's words before pulling his fingers out again.

Badou let out a low moan and grunted as Haine pushed him flat on his back and hooked his legs over his shoulders. He kissed Badou deeply, mapping out his mouth with his tongue while he lined himself up to Badou's entrance. Dog was screaming in his head now and white-hot lust burned through his body as he pressed forward.

Haine held him tightly and allowed Badou to shout and claw at his back while writhing underneath him. He buried his face against Badou's neck as the tight head surrounded him and bit down hard on the flesh. Badou arched his back in pain and increased his frenzied movements until Haine finally sunk inside of him completely.

Although Haine wanted to still and allow Badou to get used to the painful penetration, Dog had other ideas. He didn't once pause in his movements and instead began to thrust in and out of Badou quickly. At first Badou fought against it, until Haine struck his prostate and made him throw his head back and cry out in ecstasy.

Like most of their interactions, even sex was like a fight for Haine and Badou. They teased and hurt each other until they both went spiraling over the edge and only had each other for a life line.

Haine enjoyed the soft puff of breaths that Badou exhaled on his neck and detached his teeth from one of the numerous wounds he had inflicted on the red-haired man. Badou let out a low groan as Haine slipped out of him and Haine stroked his back while shifted to spoon against him.

Badou was already asleep, although he latched onto Haine tightly, which made Haine relax a little before dozing off himself. He knew Badou would be fussy and irritable in the morning because neither of them bothered to clean up and they would be sticky and messy, but Haine didn't care at the moment. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

…

Giovanni smirked as he gazed at the two figures entwined on the bed.

"Good dog." He patted Haine's head and crimson eyes flew open, narrowing slightly before Dog grinned broadly and drew Badou's unconscious form closer to his own.

"Don't be like that." Giovanni grinned and petted Badou's hair as well. "I won't take away your bitch."

Dog closed his eyes again and rubbed his nose against Badou's neck before falling asleep once more. Giovanni chuckled lightly and disappeared into the night, satisfied that the Dog was still awake in Haine. Haine would come back to them eventually, whether he wanted to or not.

**LINE**

**I enjoyed writing this pairing, these two are so cute together! I say that, but it was a slightly dark one shot, wasn't it?**

**Anyways, I would love to hear back from the readers over what you think of this pairing as well as possible future stories with these two in them. I want to write more of this, definitely =D **

**Please review! Anonymous reviews are accepted, although no flames. **


End file.
